Awake and Alive
by ScarletOcean28
Summary: Team Natsu goes on an extremely dangerous mission, and... Lucy doesn't make it, or does she? Lucy Heartfilia, back from the 'dead', is afraid Fairy Tail won't except her, because she left them. So, she goes under cover, as Jodie Celeste and while she was gone, did she gain a few new powers? My own version of the Lucy dies and comes back stories. May turn into a NaLu fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy POV**

It's been 5 years. I miss them so much. I sighed.

"Lucy, honey, what's wrong, you've been sighing an awful lot lately." A sweet, calming voice questioned.

I turned to my left, there stood a beautiful woman, with long waist length golden hair, bright shining cerulean blue eyes, a knee length white, ruffled dress, white fishnet leggings, and white pumps, stood, looking very concerned. I looked back up at the sky and sighed again.

"I'm sorry Sunny, its just..." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh... sweetie..." She sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed a bit.

"I miss them, I miss my family... Fairy Tail... so very much..." I hugged her tightly.

"I know, I know." She patted my back. I pulled away, and wiped a few tears.

"Maybe... It's time for you to go back." She suggested. My eyes widened.

"Sunny... But-..." I started and she cut me off.

"Lucy, as much as you miss them, at least you know they're all alive..." She said. I cringed.

"They're still grieving, I think it's past time you go back and mend some broken hearts..." Another voice said from behind me. I turned around.

"Igneel..." I said. Behind me stood a man with red, fire hydrant hair, and every other bit of him looked like a certain teammate of mine. He smiled at me, sadly, and crouched down to look me in the eye.

"Lucy, It's time you go back to them... My son misses you." He said. I looked down.

"I know..." I whispered.

"So does my daughter..." Said another voice. I didn't need to look behind me to know who it was.

"Grandine..." I said. The sky blue haired woman rubbed my back.

"Though he'd never admit it... So does my son." Said a third scrappy voice.

_"Metalicana." _I thought.

"They need you Lucy, they're lost without you." Sunny said. I sniffled.

"But, I'm scared." I telepathically told her.

"Everything will be fine. If they really are your true friends, they'll be more than thrilled for you to be back." Sunny replied.

"I don't want to have to risk that." I shook.

"Life's all about taking risks." Said a fifth tiny voice. A soft paw landed on my thigh.

"Genevieve..." I pulled my magenta pink exceed into a hug.

"Lucy, I've always wanted to meet these friends who made your life better, why don't we go see them?" She asked, her purple bow hitting me in the face, I patted her head and smiled at her.

"Well... What kind of friend would** I **be if I left them miserable?" I whispered into her ear. Her teal blue eyes widened and she smiled and hugged my stomach.

"Lucy, you can use... her, to help you." I heard Sunny telepathically tell me. My eyes widened. I looked at Sunny out of the corner of my eyes and she nodded. We had a telepathic conversation.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes honey, they need you, and the sooner you go back... the better." She replied.

"Will I be able to see any of you again?" I looked at them. Sunny and Grandine looked at each other and nodded to each other.

"Lucy, we have something to give you." Grandine spoke. I looked at her.

"What-..." I gasped. Sunny and Grandine started materializing two keys. One had a sun and a star on the end, and the other had wind and a rainbow on it. They each handed me them.

"Don't tell me these are..." They nodded.

"Yep... Celestial keys." Grandine said. My eyes widened.

"But... How-..." I said. Sunny smiled.

"I talked and had us make contracts with the celestial king, I also told all of your spirits you'd be going back soon, they're ready to leave when you are." She smiled. I looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"Thank you." I hugged her.

"Here Lucy, from Met and I..." Igneel handed me two bracelets. One with a flame design and 'call Igneel' inscribed on the inside. The other, was designed from nails, the points sticking out, and an inside inscription that said 'call Met'. I looked at them.

"They're special magic enhanced bracelets, you know, in case you can't reach your keys in time..." Metalicana started, earning glares from Sunny and Grandine.

"These bracelets will allow us to sense your distress so, if needed, we can communicate or appear to help you." Igneel finished. My eyes widened and I looked at the bracelets. A tear rolled down my cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I sobbed. Grandine smiled.

"One condition comes with these gifts Lucy." She said. I looked at her.

_"I knew it, these gifts are way too nice to just give to me."_

"Yes?" I spoke softly.

Grandine, Igneel and Metalicana smiled at me.

"When you get there, and when the right time comes, please allow us to speak with our children." Igneel said. My eyes widened and then I smiled.

"Yes, of course, I had planned to do that from the beginning." I laughed.

"Lucy, are you feeling any better?" Gene asked me. I smiled and hugged my friend.

"Yeah, I am, in fact, I'm thrilled." I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. After 5 years, I'd get to see my friends.

"Well then, let's go get you ready, huh?" Sunny asked I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah" I stood up and followed Sunny back to the little cottage we were staying at.

**4 Years Ago**

**Natsu POV**

A year today. Yup, you've got it right. I've been keeping track by the days. It's so hard on me though. My best friend... _died_. It's not everyday someone you care about just ups and dies on you. But, I guess I have no room to talk. I'm not the only one who lost someone important.

Erza, man, I've never seen her so upset. She stopped eating for a while there, and she doesn't come to the guild very often. A lot of times, Gray, Mira or I have to bring her food, or take her to the guild. She's practically going through what Mira went through when she lost Lisanna. Lucy was like a little sister to her. She just hates loosing people. I know, she tried to sacrifice herself for me at the tower of paradise.

Gray, poor guy, was just as bad. He actually started wearing extra layers. He, like Erza, pretty much isolated himself in his house too. Except, you know, he has at least some common sense, to eat and you know, take care of himself, it's just hard.

Levy... I don't know where to start with her. She cried, oh, did she cry. She demanded, when Lucy's stuff was distributed to the guild, that she receive her book. She had it published. Whenever I see Levy, she's always got the original in her possession.

Wendy, my heart breaks whenever I see her. Carla has a hard time putting up with her. Since Lucy died, Wendy's gone for the worst. She started to change her appearance, she now wears demon Mira's old clothes, and she treats everybody like Mira did. If it weren't for her blue hair and brown eyes, I'd think she was little Mira.

Mira tries to stay strong for everyone, but one time I followed her down to the cellar to see if she needed help, and heard her crying. Lisanna also told me Mira cries in her room at night and she sometimes has to comfort her.

Lisanna, is also sad. She had come to be good friends with Lucy before her death. Though she never told me, I have a feeling she's crying with Mira too.

Juvia... is really starting to worry me. I haven't seen her anywhere near Gray lately. The few times I've seen her in the guild, she didn't talk to anyone except Mira, who was just signing her off a job. It's also been raining, a lot, around here lately and, if I didn't know any better, I'd think we were having some freakish weather.

Cana has become totally health conscious. She has almost completely stopped her booze intake. When she does still drink though, it's to drown her sorrows.

Happy, was and is a mess, he cried, non-stop for the first few months, eventually though, I got him to become... well... happier again.

The master has made a plaque inside the guild, in honor of Lucy. After all, he too, lost a child.

I know what you're thinking.

_'Geez Natsu! Your friends are a mess, you should be the worst out of all of them.'_

But, I'm not upset.

Now now, don't go thinking I'm totally heartless or I'm glad she's gone. On the contrary, I miss her, very much.

But, I'm not mourning over her... because she isn't dead.

I just know she isn't. All my friends are just being stupid. I've made them think that I think she's gone, but, secretly, when I go on missions, I'm looking for her.

I've yet to find her, but, I'm not giving up on her.

**AN: I had this on my mind, and I just had to get it written, so I really hoped you enjoyed it! Please Review, Favorite and Follow! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts._

AN: If you read my previous chapter already, I've rewritten it, It's not very much, just the time. Anyways, please continue and read!

**Lucy POV**

I'm a bit worried, but not too much. Its just... the last time I saw my team... I was dying in their arms. An event like that has probably scared them for life, and Natsu...

Poor Natsu

He's gone through this twice now, when Lisanna 'died', but ended up going to Edolas, and now me, who 'died' and actually ended up in the dragon realm.

Yeah, you heard right, I'm in the dragon realm. That's where I met Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana and Sunny. Oh! Silly me, you don't know what caused any of this yet.

Well... It started like any normal day...

**Flashback - Normal POV**

"Lucy!" A shout echoed through the guild.

A girl, with blonde hair, brown eyes and was conversing with the long white haired barmaid, turned around at the sound over her name. At the door, stood a man, with unruly pink hair, a white checkered scarf and a blue exceed dashed towards her. Her smile widened.

"Good Morning Natsu, Happy!" She greeted them as they came and stood beside her. He grinned in response.

"Morning... Oh! Good morning to you too Mira!" He sat beside her and greeted the barmaid.

"Good Morning Natsu." She giggled "What are you planning to do today?" She asked.

"I was thinking about taking on an S-class mission!" He said excitedly. Lucy's eyes widened and Mira's demeanor grew dark.

"You've got to be joking!" Lucy whisper-yelled. Mira glared at him.

"I hope you mean with and S-class mage." She growled. Natsu shivered in fear.

"B-but of course M-mira!" He stuttered "I w-was planning o-on inviting E-erza!" He said. She relaxed and gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh, ok! I hope you have fun!" She smiled. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Talk about major mood swings Mira..." She muttered to herself. This, in her favor, went unheard.

"I heard my name..." Said a voice from behind the dragon slayer. Him and Lucy turned to meet a girl, with red hair, armor and brown eyes.

"Erza! Good Morning!" Mira smiled at her formal childhood rival.

"Morning Mira..." The requip mage returned the greeting and took the seat on the other side of Lucy.

"One usual?" She asked. Erza nodded and Mira went back into the kitchen to get her order.

"So, what were you talking about?" Erza asked, glancing at Lucy.

"Natsu wants to go on an S-class job..." Lucy sighed. Erza nodded.

"Well, I'm just glad he decided to ask this time." She said. Lucy's eyes almost popped out of her sockets.

"Awesome!" Natsu pumped his fist. "Meet you at the station at 8!" With that he left the guild.

Lucy turned to Erza.

"E-erza, a-are you sure about this?" She questioned. Erza, eating a bit of her newly recieved cake, looked out the corner of her eye at Lucy.

"Yeah, why not? We've gone on them before?" She asked confused. Lucy sighed.

"I know its just... Natsu and Gray can be so reckless..." She trailed off. Erza sighed.

"Oh, we'll be fine... As reckless as they may be... They know when to hold back..." Lucy nodded in defeat.

"What we talking about over here?" A gruff voice questioned. Lucy turned to meet a shirtless man.

"Morning Gray" she said.

"Morning." He said.

"We're going on an S-class mission later tonight." Erza said nonchalantly. The ice mage immediately brightened up.

"Really?! Cool! See you ladies later!" And with that he left the guild. Lucy giggled. Erza looked at her questioningly.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Nothing, its just... before I came here, I'd never met anybody so enthusiastic about getting into fights, and most men here are... I guess I still find it funny." She giggled. Erza smiled.

"I'll go pick a mission, I'll meet you later." Erza said as she stood and headed for the S-class missions.

"Ok, see you then!" Lucy waved as she left and headed to her house to pack.

**Time Skip ~ 8:00 - Lucy POV**

I stood at the train station, behind me, Gray and Natsu were butting heads.

"Why are you here!" Natsu shouted.

"I should be asking you that Flame-Brain!" Gray retorted

"I thought about going on the mission Ice-Prick!" Natsu growled.

"Wow! Congrats on your first good idea for the day!" Gray said.

Etcetera, Etcetera. You know how their fights go. I, on the other hand, was just hoping Erza would show up already, because I knew if they started using their magic, I would be useless.

Wow, this feels familiar. It's just like when we went on our first mission as a team. I smiled at the memory.

"What's going on?" A voice made me jump. I turned around and saw Erza smiling at me. I smiled.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Natsu and Gray killing each other." I said nonchalantly. She sighed.

"I'm really getting tired of this..." She said as she handed me the handle to her suitcase and went and bashed the idiots heads together.

"BEHAVE!" She shouted and glared at them.

"AYE!" They shouted. I giggled. Thought she may be tired of it, I just can't get tired of seeing that, it's their thing, it'd be to weird to not see it.

"Ok, let's get going" I said to the three of them as the train pulled into the station.

Erza nodded as she retrieved her luggage from me and the boys whined as they held their bruised hands and Gray had to drag Natsu on.

**...**

"Ok, Erza, what's the mission?" I inquired.

"Ah! Yes, let's see..." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a paper. Gray glanced over her shoulder and I leaned forward, Natsu, of course, was unconscious, his head resting on my lap.

"Ok, so we have to defeat a cyclops that's terrorizing a nearby kingdom." She said. I shivered.

"Cyclops? Ewwww..." I said.

"Aw, come on Lucy, don't be like that..." Gray said as he sat back. Of course he wouldn't think it was bad, he's probably seen worse.

"Sorry, it's just a big one-eyed creature doesn't strike me as a _whatever._" I said as I sat back.

"Well, of course not, I mean, it must be bad enough to need to be an S-class quest." Erza said

_"Way to make it worse Erza..."_ I thought as I sweat dropped.

"What town are we going to?" Gray questioned.

"Somerton. It's about 5 hours from Magnolia." Erza said.

"What's the reward?" I asked enthusiastically.

"1 million jewel" Erza said. My face brightened.

"Awesome! My rent is taken care of!" I sat back.

"Way to focus on the important thing Lucy..." Gray said.

"Shut up." I told him.

"Ok, so here's what we're going to do..." Erza said

**Time Skip ~ Train Station**

The plan she gave us wasn't very hard. After all, Natsu was my partner, therefore, He, Happy and I went in one direction while Erza and Gray went in the other. We were to go to the far right entrance to the cyclopes' cave while Erza and Gray went to the far left and we trapped him in.

The only thing is, cyclops are very dangerous animals. The one we were going after, was 50 stories high, could lift a mountain, and this meant, the cave he live in, was twice his size.

This mission is the understatement of easy.

**...**

We arrived in front of the mayors' house. Erza walked up to the door and knocked. A maid stepped out.

"Y-yes can I h-help you?" She stuttered, obviously frightened. I simled sweetly at her and she relaxed.

"Hi, we're from Fairy Tail, here to take the mission." I spoke softly. Her eyes widened, and she broke out in tears.

"Oh! It's truly an honor for me to meet you!" She cried. "We're so lucky and thankful for your help!" I smiled.

"Oh, it's no problem, it's our job." I smiled. The other three on my team nodded. She sniffled and composed herself.

"Right, thanks anyway, I will fetch Mayor Albright now." She said as she disappeared into the mansion.

A few minutes later. A woman, about 40, came to the door. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my Leah wasn't lying!" She, shocked, stood there for conformation that we were really there.

"Hello Ma'am, you requested wizards?" Erza said. Snapping the Mayor our of her trance. She, in turn, had the same reaction as the maid.

"You're really here!" She cried. Natsu grinned.

"Yes mayor lady, and we've come for the cyclops!" He smiled.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"I-i really don't know w-what I d-did to deserve this... But thank you!" She wiped her tears and allowed us inside.

"The cyclops has been terrorizing us for a year now." She started. "He has often came at midnight, when no one is aware that it's happening. He sneaks into the town, causing it to tremor, and takes poor innocent people, and takes them back to his cave before... they're never seen again." She said, my eye grew wide in understanding.

"I'm afraid the town won't last much longer if this continues. Somerton once had a population of 1 million. Now, we have about 500,000 people alive." She teared up.

Natsu stood up abruptly. "Don't worry. You won't be losing anymore people." He lit his hand on fire and smiled. "We'll destroy that beast."

"Aye! We'll take care of him!" Happy said as he struck a fighting stance. The mayor giggled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Rest assured, he'll be defeated." Erza stood, Gray and I nodded.

"Thank you very much! I'll make sure to tip you!" She said. Erza shook her head.

"No, that's not necessary Mayor Albright." She said. The mayor looked at me.

"You're a celestial mage right?" She questioned

"Uhm... yeah, how did you know?" I asked her. She pointed at my keys on my hip.

"I saw your keys, if you defeat the monster... you can add this to your collection..." She reached into her desk and pulled out a key. My eyes widened.

"Really?!" I asked. She nodded.

"I found it and have no use for it." She said. I turned around and dashed for the door.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" I shouted.

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy shouted as they ran after me.

"We'll be back shortly." Erza said before her and Gray left in the opposite direction that Natsu and I were.

_..._

I gawked as I stood in front of the 100 story building. After a minute though, my trance was broken by cheers.

"Oh yeah! Do I know how to pick a mission or what?!" Natsu screamed.

"Aye!" Happy said. After that they both dashed into the cave. I looked surprised for a moment, before realization hit me.

"Ah! Wait! Natsu!" I ran as fast as I could after them, but, they were already out of sight. I gave up after a while of chasing the dragon and cat duo. I walked through the dark, black cave. Very cautious of my surroundings.

"That Natsu... Leaving me to fend for myself..." I mumbled in self pity. Just then a tremulous, ear throbbing roar broke out in the cave.

"Ah!" I screamed as I fell on my butt. My head hitting the ground.

"Ow..." I said as I rubbed the oncoming bump.

"Human girl, why have you come here?" A booming voice said. I froze. I looked up gingerly and almost screamed bloody murder.

In front of me, stood the cyclops, he had green skin, his arms were very ripped, and he had one huge red glowing eye.

"U-um..." I stuttered wracking my brain for an excuse until my team got there.

"Foolish girl. If you are with the two men, cat and lady I fought early you will be disposed of immediately." He growled. My eyes widened.

_"He's already defeated Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza?!... I'm toast."_

"Open! Gate Of The Golden Bull! Taurus!" I shouted. In a poof, Taurus appeared in front of me.

"Hello my lady! How may I protect you and your beautiful body today?" The cow asked.

"Take him out! Hurry!" I shouted. Though I knew, if this monster has already taken out all three of the best wizards I know, I wouldn't be able to beat him.

"Of course!" He ran at the cyclops. He swung his axe at him, but the monster swatted him away like a fly. Taurus was dent crashing into the cave wall.

"Taurus!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry... But, I must take my leave now..." And with that, he disappeared.

"Is this all you have, puny human?" He questioned, obviously letting me try to hurt him.

_"Ok, what now... I can't summon Loke until I get desperate... I can't use Aquarius... there's now water around..."_

"Open! Gate Of The Archer! Sagittarius!" I shouted. In a blinding light, stood the man in a horse costume.

"Yes Lucy, you summoned me?" He saluted.

"Help me out with this guy!" I called to him.

"Yes Lucy." He drew his bow, and loaded up about 15 arrows in it. He shot them at the monster and they bounced off his skin.

"You're boring me." He said as he swatted my spirit across the cave.

"Sagittarius!" I tried to run over to him, but the giant started swatting at me.

"Now, girl, I will defeat you and have you for dinner." He said as he started to chase me.

"Like I'll let you!" I shouted at him.

"Just let me take you down like I did to your weak foolish friends!" He boomed. I stopped, his comment striking something inside of me. I turned around and glared at him.

"Let's get something straight. I know I'm not the most powerful wizard in the world. I know my friends aren't either. But one things for sure, none of us are weak!" I shouted as I started glowing.

"We are Fairy Tail mages and we take pride in ourselves and in our strength! I'm not going to let you spit on top of my friends pride! Because no matter what! Even if they are down, Fairy Tail mages **always** bounce back!" I shouted in a voice almost as booming as the giant's.

His eyes widened and he smirked.

"Well then, let's see if you can keep up with your friends..." He charged at me.

"Open! Gate Of The Maiden! Virgo! Open! Gate Of The Crab! Cancer! Open! Gate Of The Lamb! Aries! Open! Gate Of The Scorpion! Scorpio! Open! Gate Of The Twins! Gemini! Open! Gate Of The Goat! Capricorn!" I screamed. My sprits stared at ma in shock as I opened all of their gates with a strong serge of power.

"Open! Gate Of The Water Bearer! Aquarius!" I shouted as she appeared and was able to make her own lake beneath her.

"Open!... Gate Of The Lion! Loke!" I finished as I was able to summon all my golden spirits that weren't injured.

"Lucy! Don't strain yourself! I heard Loke yell. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"No... I'm fine!" His eyes widened. He then took on a serious expression.

"You called us out to kill him correct?" He pointed at the cyclops who was in shock at my sudden burst of power.

"Yes! And do it fast... I feel the others are in danger!" I said, he nodded, but before anything could happen, the cyclops snapped back to reality. He swatted at me and succeeded. He sent me hurtling into the cave wall.

"Gah!" I shouted as I passed out.

"Lucy/Princess!" My spirits and four new voices shouted before I blacked out.

**Normal POV**

Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza arrived at the scene when Lucy was standing up for their pride.

"We are Fairy Tail mages and we take pride in ourselves and in our strength! I'm not going to let you spit on top of my friends pride! Because no matter what! Even if they are down, Fairy Tail mages **always** bounce back!" Lucy shouted making them stop in their tracks and watch the scene in shock. Lucy started to glow, and all at once, everyone felt a huge serge of magical power coming from her.

They watched in awe as she summoned just about all of her golden keys. Natsu stepped forward to protest. But, Erza laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. She has this covered I believe." She looked at him and he looked at her with uncertainty, then he nodded and stepped back.

Loke and Lucy seemed to be having a conversation, then they watched in horror as the monster swung his arm back to hit Lucy. Team Natsu made a mad dash for her, but it was too late.

_*Smack!*_

It was like a nightmare to everyone present. She was sent flying into the wall.

"LUCY/PRINCESS!" Everyone shouted, but got no response.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The giant laughed. Everyone glared at him.

"Foolish girl was distracted, she was convinced I had defeated all of you earlier!" He pointed at Natsu and his team.

"She stood up for us..." Erza growled, her eyes downcast, as she glowed red, she requiped into her purgatory armor.

"We weren't here for her..." Gray spat, his eyes also downcast, he glowed blue, and his fists started to freeze.

"If anyone's foolish it's us!" Natsu shouted as their eyes snapped up and they charged at the giant. Loke and the other spirits followed hot on their heels.

The fight was short, the giant was overwhelmed but all the power around him and when everyone got one good hit, he collapsed, dead. At this point, the spirits went back to the spirit world.

Natsu stood back, looking over the monster for a moment, before dashing into the corner where Lucy was, Gray, Erza and Happy right behind him. He bent down over her, and shook her.

"Lucy..." He whispered. He checked her pulse, which was still there, he breathed a sigh of relief.

All of the sudden her, Lucy started coughing and spitting out blood.

"Lucy!" Everyone shouted. Erza and Gray got down on their knees next to Natsu.

Her eyes cracked open and she managed a weak smile.

"Natsu... Erza... Gray... Happy... you're okay..." She seemed to smile a bit more.

"Shhh... Lucy, don't worry about us." Erza said as she brushed some of Lucy's bangs out of her eyes. The gesture seemed to comfort the celestial mage a bit.

"I'm so glad..." She sighed. Then her eyes started to tear up.

"I'm sorry... If I every seemed to slow you guys down..." She said. Our eyes widened.

"You're all very powerful people... I'm so weak, I never deserved to be on your team." She said.

"Shut Up! Lucy, you're one of the most powerful people we know, power isn't always about your strength. It's about your heart and spirit... and you have the biggest heart of any person we've known... and your spirit is what keeps everyone in Fairy Tail going." Natsu said. His eyes watered, tears slid down Lucy's face.

"I'm sorry... I never wanted this to happen... I wanted to grow old, have a family, and spend the rest of my days with everyone in Fairy Tail." Lucy cried. Erza could barely hold her self together as she sobbed and Gray and Natsu had tears running down their faces. Happy was bawling.

"Erza, your like my big sister, we've been through a lot together. I'm regretting the day I miss your wedding and I miss seeing you have children..." Erza sobbed."...I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I hope to see you again... just not to soon. I love you." Lucy cried, she put a hand on Erza cheek, Erza grabbed her hand and nodded, she sobbed. "I love you too, Lucy." **(AN: it's like sisterly love) **Lucy turned to Gray, who couldn't look her in the eye. She grabbed his chin and looked at his tear filled, red eyes.

"And you... I think you know what I have to say to you..." He nodded. "Take care of Juvia, be there for her, treasure her, make her feel loved." He nodded. "I'm going to miss you Gray... Don't do anything stupid. You're like my brother... So please take care of yourself." He nodded. "Love you, Lucy." He whispered. "I love you too." She said **(AN: Brother-Sister Love.)** She turned to Happy, who was clinging to her chest crying 'don't go!'.

"Hey... It's going to be alright..." She hugged him. "Take care of Natsh for me will you?" She whispered to him. He sobbed. "I love you Happy." She petted him. "I Wuv Wu Too Lushy." He mumbled through his cries. **(AN: Motherly Love)** Finally, she looked at Natsu. He was clinging to her for dear life.

"Natsu... you've been my best friend since we met." He looked at her. "I'm sorry, I wanted to grow old with you, and be happy together. I'm sorry it has to end like this..." She said as she coughed. Their eyes widened.

"No, no Lucy! Don't go yet!" Natsu shouted. She looked at him through heavy eyes.

"Take care of my keys... Tell the rest of Fairy Tail I'm sorry and I'll miss them..." She looked at Natsu for the last time.

"N-natsu... I-i-i-i l-love y-you." She said. He looked at her.

"I love you too... Luce" she smiled before taking her last breath and closing her eyes.

"N-no, this can't be happening..." Erza cried, one of her very best friends had died in front if her.

Natsu and Gray's eyes were downcast.

"Come on, let's get back to the guild..." Gray said as hugged Erza and let her cry on his shoulder. They stood up and then... Her body started to glow. Their eyes snapped back to her.

She was disappearing.

"No, wait! Lucy!" Natsu said as he tried to hold onto her body... But eventually... Felt air.

"She's... gone." Natsu mumbled. Erza's cries got louder... Now, they didn't even have her body to bury.

"Come on Natsu... Before this gets worse." Gray said, Erza couldn't even walk by herself, so Gray ended up carrying her, until she cried herself to sleep. Natsu, who was a few steps behind Gray, was carrying Happy who had also dried himself to sleep.

They informed the client that their mission was successful. When she offered the celestial key, Natsu took it and put it on Lucy's keys... that were left behind.

She thanked them and offered the reward, but they only excepted the key and left before any more was said.

The ride back to Magnolia was a long and painful one. Erza and Happy slept the whole way to the guild, and when they got there, Erza awoke and only went home, followed by an equally sad and concerned Mirajane. The whole guild was heartbroken at their lost.

Natsu was especially upset, but then a thought dawned on him. When Lisanna 'died' she just disappeared like Lucy. But then she ended up coming back. Maybe, just maybe, if they were lucky enough, Lucy would return back like Lisanna. Natsu instantly brightened up, but kept the thought and feeling to himself.

**Lucy POV**

My eyes opened ever so slowly. I looked around me, to see I was in a room. I looked out the window next to the bed I was laying on, and saw the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

"Am I dead?" I asked no one in particular. The last thing I remember was saying goodbye to my teammates before I passed out. A chuckle snapped me out of my train of thoughts.

"Hardly, but you were close..." I snapped my head to the right and saw a beautiful woman.

"W-who are you?" I asked. She smiled sweetly.

"My name is Sunny. Sunny Celeste." She said. She sat down on the bed next to me and I jumped a little.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She giggled.

"W-where am I?" I asked her. She smiled.

"The Dragon Realm." she said my eyes widened.

"D-dragon Realm?" I asked she nodded.

"I suppose you've heard of Igneel correct?" My eyes widened even more.

"Y-yes of course! Igneel is the father of one of my best friends! Do you know him? Do you know Grandine and Metalicana too?!" I spat off questions. She raised a hand to silence me.

"Yes, I know Igneel. I also do know Grandine and Metalicana." She said calmly.

"Can you tell me where they are! I know some people who've been looking for them!" I jumped out of the bed.

"Not yet, you'll meet them later, I promise." She said.

"Uhm, ok, so why am I here?" I asked.

"As I was saying, Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana and I were sitting around hanging out. When all of a sudden, Igneel felt a distress signal coming from Natsu." She said I sat down once again on the bed.

"Wait, you were hanging out with three dragons by yourself?" I asked her. Her eyes widened.

"Oh! That's right! They were in their human forms, much like I am right now." I gawked at her.

"Y-your a dragon?"she smiled proudly.

"Yep! The one and only celestial dragon!" She said.

"Celestial Dragon... really... I'm a Celestial Mage!" I said proudly.

"I know, I've been watching you ever since you joined Fairy Tail." She said, I blushed.

"R-really?" I asked.

"Yes, and I must say I'm impressed at how much you've improved by being there." She said.

"W-we'll it's only cause I had great friends to help me..." I said. She smiled sadly.

"Anyway, Igneel felt distress from Natsu, and immediately we all rushed over to our lacrima television to see the problem. When we got there, we saw Natsu, and your other friends crowded around. You, the guy with dark blue hair and the girl with scarlet hair got up and started to leave, but she couldn't move, so he had to pick her up..." I cringed at how upset Erza sounded."...I noticed you were knocking on death's door, so I pulled you into the dragon realm, so Grandine could help you live." She said.

"T-thank you, I feel so bad about letting them down." I said. She smiled.

"I have and offer for you." She said, I perked up.

"How about you stay here for a while, let everyone settle down back at your home and train to become a Celestial Dragon Slayer here?" My eyes widened and I looked at her.

"A-are you serious?" I asked she nodded.

"You've got so much potential, and I seen the way you look at the people in that guild..." She looked at me in the eye.

"...They mean the world to you don't they?" Sunny questioned.

"Yes, they've become the family I always wanted growing up." I said sadly.

"Then, dear, how about I train you to become strong enough to protect them?" She asked. I thought about it for a moment before, determined, I agreed.

**Flashback End**

That was 5 years ago. I've been watching my family grow. Erza, after a year, came out of her slump and started taking solo missions, she's been seeing Jellal, Who joined the guild three years after my death, and she's now pregnant, something I will have to castrate Jellal for later.

Gray married Juvia two years after my death, as they'd started dating a year afterwards. They now had two kids and a third on the way. Their first, a little girl, they'd named Lucy, who looked just like her mother. I felt so honored I started crying. The second was a boy, named Sawyer

Natsu looked fine to start out with, but I think he's starting to loose hope. He'll be fine though... He started dating Lisanna. I felt my heart sink when I found out, he said he loved me I thought, but then again, he probably just meant it like Erza and Gray did... but, I'm still happy he moved on.

Gajeel proposed to Levy, after getting her pregnant. That was about a year ago though, when I saw that I started squealing like a fangirl. I wish I could've been there for her. They got married a month later, and then after a few months, they had a little boy the same age as Gray and Juvia's, they named him Carson.

I cry every time I see Wendy, she's turned into a little demon. She's become stronger though because of it, she took on the S-class promotional exam, by herself, and became an S-class mage when she turned 14, now, at 17, She's become the next Erza. Except, she's more... Like Mira, from what I've heard. She can reprimand the guild and has a very short temper. So unlike they sweet innocent Wendy I knew, and it breaks my heart to see her like that, the only people who can keep her under control, is Carla, but just barely and Romeo her boyfriend, the only person who she can really open up to, she's cried numerous ties over me to him. I really want to comfort her, my little-sister like figure. Once I can reveal who I am, I don't know who to hug and comfort first, Wendy, my little sister, Erza, my big sister, or Levy, My best friend.

Cana's gone sober, the only good thing, I guess, that came from my death. Eventually, now and then though, She'll take a swig or two to mask her tears.

Master Makarov retired from being the Guild Master a year after my death. He appointed Laxus as Guild Master, Laxus and Mira started spending more time together. He asked her out about a year ago and they've been happily dating ever since.

Lisanna has started dating Natsu, but... I don't think she really loves him. I think she had a childhood crush on him and now that he's upset she's trying to comfort him. I have noticed though, she's not only looking at Natsu. Her attention lately has been drawn to a certain Thunder Tribe member, known as Bixlow, I've also seen him looking at her, I have a feeling there's a strong attraction between the two, but... Lisanna thinks Natsu needs her now.

Geez. I really need to get back to Fairy Tail and fix things, you know, just the bad things. I sighed.

I looked up and smiled at Sunny, she smiled back.

"Thank you Sunny for everything..." She encased me in a hug.

"I'll see you soon Lucy." She smiled.

"Yeah... see you soon." We pulled back. She looked serious and I looked back, equally serious.

"You ready?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, just don't teleport me to close... I need to change my appearance." I said. She nodded.

She put a finger to my forehead and I glowed green, a magic circle appeared under me. I looked back up and waved. She waved back. In a flash, I was standing on the entrance to a town.

"Magnolia..."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed my chapter update! When Lucy was saying she loved them, I hope you didn't take that the wrong way. It wasn't meant to sound wrong. Anyways I'll update again soon! Please review and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thoughts._

**Erza POV**

It's been 5 years. Since... _she_ died. My teammate... My best friend... and My little sister. I've been traveling around the Fiore, taking solo missions, and trying to move on. Along the way, I came across Jellal. We spent time together and I convinced him to join Fairy Tail. Soon, we started dating. After we dated for a few years... I became pregnant. I felt ashamed of myself. For my behavior with coping with Lucy's death... and then becoming a mom before I got married. I just didn't know what I should have done with myself. Usually... I would have gone to Lucy for help and support... but she's not with us anymore. Mira, who I went to for help, assured me I was being ridiculous. I teased her a bit about Laxus. Mira and I had seemed to somewhat return to our childhood relationship. Not a serious rivalry like it was back then, but still somewhat competitive. With Lucy gone though, Mira became the only person I felt I could trust, besides Jellal. I was so surprised to see that Natsu wasn't really grieving over Lucy. It was almost like he hadn't given up but, lately, he seems more down in the dumps... like he's just finally excepted it.

I sighed. I stood in front of Lucy's grave... a place I had become familiar with, a place I had found comfort in... and a place where I felt like she was still with us.

I changed the flowers in the vase next to the grave... a job I had taken upon myself to do and turned around, beginning to walk off. After a few steps though, I paused and turned back around, I looked sadly at the grave.

_'Lucy... Why did you have to leave us?'_ A question I had asked many times, ran through my head. I turned back around and walked away, letting a stray tear fall down my cheek.

**Gray POV**

5 years to date. Wow. Has it really been that long? I sighed. I turned to the left on my bed, and hugged my beautiful, blue-haired, pregnant wife. In her sleep, she subconsciously smiled. I returned the smile, but then frowned. I had almost lost her... Lucy's death had taken a toll on everyone, including me, and Juvia had gone missing for a while. If I hadn't found her, I probably would have killed myself. I couldn't lose anymore people. First Ur, then Ultear, and just recently it had been Lucy... I couldn't have lost Juvia too. I pulled her in tight and close. I'd never let her go like I had to with the others.

_'I can't lose Juvia like I lost you Lucy...'_

**Levy POV**

I sighed as I snapped my book closed. It had been 5 years since Lucy died. This was my 100th time reading her novel. I could probably recite it cover to cover, it was so well written, and even though it wasn't a tragedy, I cried every time I read it. Gajeel and I had started dating, he got me pregnant and then proposed to me shortly afterwards.

_'Story Of My Life!' _I mused to myself. Gray and Juvia had a little boy about the same time I gave birth. I had a boy also, named Carson. Carson and Sawyer, Gray and Juvia's son, are the best of friends. I see them together and I can't help but smile. I sighed again. I looked out of the window in the corner of the guild I was sitting in.

_'Lucy... you've missed so much...'_ I frowned._ 'Please... Come back soon.'_

**Wendy POV**

I stormed into the guild snatched a mission, got it signed off and fled as fast as possible, I left Carla at home, and my boyfriend, Romeo at the guild. Today, I needed a me day. It was Lucy's death anniversary, and I was not going to be at the guild for it. Mourning over a friend... a sister, I couldn't save. A tear rolled down my cheek, I wiped it away furiously.

_'No! I cannot show weakness in front of people!'_ I ran through the town and then into the forest, heading to a secret spot only I knew about; a meadow with a ocean view. As I arrived, I plopped myself down in front of a tree. I looked up at the clouds... It was like the sky was mourning for her too. I allowed myself to be weak... nobody was around for me to need to be strong, so I let my tears roll. My body wracked with sobs as I pulled my knees into my chest and buried my face in them.

_'I'm still so weak... still such a vulnerable little girl.'_ I berated myself as I cried. After a while, my tears stopped, I looked into the sky and sat back against the tree.

_'Lucy... I miss you.'_

**Cana POV**

I brought the mug to my lips, but just couldn't continue. I turned at the sound of the heavy footsteps. Wendy stomped through the door grabbed a random mission, showed it to Master Makarov, and ran as fast a she could out. I sighed. Wendy, one of the people who took 'it' the hardest, was probably going to try to hide her pain. I couldn't bring myself to keep drinking, I only did it when I remembered Lucy, and even then, it was hard to do. When Lucy first joined the guild, I really couldn't have cared less. But, then the she really started to morph into the Fairy Tail family. She helped us fight against Laxus when he was going through his rebellious phase, fought in the Grand Magic Games against Flare and a bunch of other people for us, and, the event that had the biggest impact on me, was when she helped me and became my partner for the S-class promotional trials. I went to Lucy and whined about quitting the guild and feeling sorry for myself... like I did every year before... and she refused to allow that to happen, she became my partner and helped me get through my problem. When I told her Gildarts was my dad... that just gave her all the more reason to fight for me... and I realized, I never got to thank her for her help. A wave of guilt washed over me as I pushed my mug away, stood up and left the guild. Today, was too sad of a day to be there. I looked up at the sky as tears rolled freely down my cheeks. I looked up into the sky and let a sob escape my lips.

_'Thank you Lucy...'_

**Master Makarov's POV**

I sighed and looked around at the sad, mourning guild. Nobody is the same after you lose someone, and Lucy had a big impact on everyone's lives. So, losing her was like losing apart of their hearts. My child... gone. It all happened so fast, one moment, Lucy's here brightening up the guild with her million dollar smile, the next moment, we're all standing over her grave, mourning. Just the thought has me biting back tears. I took a deep breath and let out a ragged breath.

_'Lucy, child, you didn't deserve this.'_

**Laxus POV**

I sat at my desk, scrunched up my nose, and applied my middle finger and thumb to my nose. I sighed. Today was _that_ day again. The anniversary of when Lucy died. Mira, my girlfriend, along with Lisanna, decided to take a vacation for a few days, so that they didn't have to be here. They, along with most of the guild, didn't take Lucy's death well. I, for one, was upset, mainly because I knew how much she meant to everyone, and finding out she's gone, is hard on anyone. I've had to comfort Mira numerous times. She had lost Lisanna, but Lisanna came back. Now, with Lucy permanently gone, she was going through it once again. I don't know what anybody did to deserve it, but they all took it badly. I sighed and sat back in my chair.

_'How much longer can Fairy Tail last without you Lucy?'_

**Mira POV**

The last thing I wanted, was to be at the guild during Lucy death anniversary. Lisanna, at the last moment, decided to come along with me. She didn't want to be around Natsu, Erza and Gray, if they showed up. I understood fully, they were the closest to Lucy and they took it the hardest. I still remember when Erza didn't want to eat and Gray and I had to go to her house and force her to eat. After a while, she came around, but she's still hurting... we all are. I remember when I lost Lisanna, I felt like I had nothing else to live for. Lucy, is just like losing Lisanna again. I saw here like another little sister. I've lost another family member, and there was nothing I could do. I clutched my stomach as nausea surfaced. I bit back the bile and took a deep breath. I looked at my real little sister, who was laying on the other bed in the hotel room we were renting. My lips quivered and I got out of my bed. I went into the bathroom, locked it and slid down the door. Silent cries escaped me.

_'Why, did it have to be Lucy of all people?'_

**Natsu POV**

I can't take it anymore! It's been 5 dad gombe years! She has to come back soon! I'm on the brink of madness, and I don't know how long the others will last before they become too depressed to do anything. I've been dating Lisanna, but I'm not sure if we really like each other or we're just dating because we were childhood friends. I think I've been seeing Lisanna and Bixlow give each other the 'I really like you a lot' look, and I don't blame her. I've probably not been the best boyfriend, considering my thoughts are always about Lucy. To be honest, I don't know whats happening to me. I can't stop thinking about her, and I can't see myself being happy or with any other girl other than Lucy. My thoughts went back to our last few words.

_"N-natsu... I-i-i-i l-love y-you." She had said to me._

_"I love you too... Luce" I responded to her, she had smiled before taking her last breath and closing her eyes._

Those words kept haunting me. She had said them to Erza, Gray and Happy too, but when she told me, there was something... different. I don't know what it was, but I responded, just like the others had. But now... I don't know. I can't think straight, I think my next move, should be to break up with Lisanna. She obviously likes Bixlow, and if I keep pretending to like her, it'll just make both of us miserable. I looked up into the sky and closed my eyes as rain started to fall.

_'Lucy, please come back... We need you... I need you...'_

**Lucy POV**

I couldn't be more pumped. I'm just about to get ready to go see my old guildmates and friends. I don't know when I'll be able to tell them who I really am. They're smart people, if I give them too many clues, they'll figure me out before I'm ready. I closed my eyes and gathered my magic.

"Open, Gate Of The Wardrobe Stylist, Lina." I whispered. I had been training with my spirits. I no longer needed my keys to summon them. My newer keys, I still needed to announce their gate. With my older ones, all I needed to do was call my spirit's name and they would appear. Some of my spirits, I've trained so that they could come through the gate with their own magic like Loke.

In a poof, stood a girl, about my age, with shoulder length, wavy green hair, bright blue eyes, a black mini dress, and black wedge heels. She opened her eyes and looked at me, her eyes widened.

"L-lucy?" She asked. I nodded.

"Hi Lina." I smiled. She glomped me in a hug.

"It's been forever! You never call me anymore!" I hugged my spirit back.

"Sorry Lina, Sunny told me to only call you when I really need to." She stiffened. I patted her back a little and she relaxed.

"Stupid dragon." She pulled back and muttered. I giggled. Lina and Sunny had a rivalry that reminded me of Natsu and Gray. It was funny to watch them fight just like my old teammates did.

"Sorry, but you take a lot of my magical energy to call, and I haven't been able to train long enough with you so you could come out on your own." She pouted.

"We'll need to work on that." I nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so what was so important that I had to be summoned?" She asked. I sweat dropped.

"Hehe... Oh yeah... I almost forgot..." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going back to Magnolia, but I don't want anyone to know who I am." I explained._ 'At First...' _I mentally added.

"Ok, tell me what you want to look like..." She trailed off as she put her thumbs and pointer fingers together and pretended her hands were a camera.

"Long wavy cloud white hair, lavender eye contacts... uhm..." I trailed off trying to think of an outfit. I snapped my finger when an idea came to me.

"A white mini skirt, gold spaghetti-strap tank top, a white leather jacket, gold and white converses and gold bangle bracelets for my magic restrainers." She nodded and put two fingers to her temple.

"Ok... Got it!" She smiled "Now... any particular hairstyle?" I nodded.

"Yeah, put it back into a ponytail with a few bangs to cover my forehead." She nodded. I inhaled and closed my eyes.

"Downloading data..." She said. I stood perfectly still and waited for the effect to take place.

"And... Done!" She said. I opened my eyes and saw my exhausted spirit, I too, was feeling fatigued.

"Thank you Lina... You can go back now." She started to dissipate, but called to me.

"Ok, bye! Summon me more often!" And with that she was gone, I sighed and looked at my reflection in a hand mirror I had packed. I smiled at myself. She had every detail down pact. I blinked and looked back at my lavender contacts and ran a hand through my snow-white hair.

I took out a perfume I had packed and sprayed some on myself, the scent the same color as my eyes. I'd been changing my scent the past few years from strawberry to lavender. I knew that if I had a disguise, I couldn't smell the same as I did, because then Wendy or Gajeel or Natsu would figure me out.

I walked out of the woody area I had hid myself in. I knew, if I walked around looking like Lucy Heartfilia, I'd be noticed by the townsfolk. So now that I looked and smelled different, I started my journey into town. I walked by the townspeople and tried to blend in. After a minute or two I stopped in front of a building. My old apartment. I sighed and walked through the doors. I walked up a flight of stairs, before knocking on the door to the landlady's house. She opened the door and glared.

"What do you want" I looked back, unmoved by her look.

"That apartment." I pointed to the one down the hall. She followed my finger and her face turned sad.

"I'm sorry, that one's not for sale. The owners' friend has been paying for it." She said. I mentally raised an eyebrow.

"Would the owner happen to have been Lucy Heartfilia?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes, how did you know that?" She said.

_'Watch yourself Lucy before you let something slip.'_

"Um, I'm a big fan and I admired her?" I inwardly smacked myself for sounding too suspicious.

"Well, it's been 5 years and she's been announced dead... and that pesky fire dragon mage is starting to bother me..." She trailed off. My eyes widened.

_'So Natsu's been paying for my apartment this whole time!' _I inwardly smiled.

"Fine, your rent is 70,000 jewel per month. I'll expect the first deposit in two weeks." She went in grabbed the key and gave it to me. I thanked her and went to my old-new apartment. I put down my suitcase on my old-new bed and sighed. I looked around the room and smiled. This room brought back so many happy memories. As quickly as I got there though, I was gone. I walked out of the apartment building and down the street, a huge building came into view, my smile grew wider and wider as I got closer and closer. Eventually, I was standing in front of the door to the entrance of the building and my heart and stomach did somersaults.

_'I'm finally back... finally home.'_

"Fairy Tail..." I glowed with joy as I pushed open the doors.

**AN: New chapter! I thought it would be a good idea to have Lucy's death through her friends eyes. Then we have the return and her new disguise... Yay! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, please review follow and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy POV**

I pushed open the doors to a scene. Levy was in a corner of the room looking out of the window. Master Makarov sat on top of a table, drinking. Bisca and Alzack sat at another table, with little Asuka, who didn't look very little anymore. She was about Wendy's age before I left. Macao and Wakaba sat at another table rubbing and comforting a young man.

"It'll be ok son." Macao said.

"Wendy's been like this ever since _she_ died and I don't know how much longer she's going to last. I love Wendy with all my heart and I hate to see her like this!" He sat up and I almost gasped. It was Romeo, who had grown into quite a handsome young man. He is like a Natsu replica!

"We know boy, we know." Wakaba sighed. I looked at the other people. Gajeel was sitting next to Levy. The Thunder god Tribe was separated around the room. Evergreen and Elfman were sitting next to each other, while Evergreen had her head on Elfman's shoulder. Freed was polishing a sword at a table. Bixlow was sitting at the same table as Freed. Max was moving sand around the guild that had cluttered up on the floor. Vijeeter was dancing. Warren was taking a nap. Nab, still standing at the board. Laki talking to Kinana. Reedus was drawing a picture of... me.

_'Just where the heck is everybody!'_ I closed the door behind me and walked over to the half-drunk master.

"E-excuse me." I stuttered. _'Calm your nerves Lucy...'_

"What can I do for you young Lady?" He asked.

"A-are you the master?" I asked. _'Stupid. Stupid...'_

"I was at one point, but I done retired few years ago. New master is Laxus. He's up in his office." He replied._ 'Gah! I forgot Laxus is the new Master! C'mon Lucy!'_

"You can call me Makarov. What's your name?" He asked.

"L-...Jodie. Jodie Celeste."_ 'THAT WAS WAY TOO CLOSE!'_

"What can I do for you Ms. Celeste." He asked.

"Jodie please... I came here to join..." I looked around the guild. I had yet to draw attention to myself.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, we weren't expecting any new members today! Please excuse everyone's attitude and absence." He said.

"It's ok Makarov, may I ask though..." I trailed off.

"It's a... nerve striker to talk about it around here. For everybody." He said. '_The subject of my death affects them this bad!'_

"Oh. I understand. May I go see the master?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes child, he's upstairs." I almost froze.

_'He called me 'child', he used to call me that when I was part of the guild.'_

Seeing my reaction, he looked at me.

"Is there something wrong?" That shook me out of my trance.

"U-um, no, nothing... I'll be back." I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

**Warren POV**

I was jolted out of my nap when I heard the door close. I saw a girl, in her early twenties, who looked somewhat like Mirajane, except her purple eyes and outfit, walk up to Makarov.

"Are you the guild master?" I heard her ask. I was the only one, besides Makarov listening. Why would she think he's the master? Everybody in Magnolia knows Laxus is the master. This perked my interest.

"You can call me Makarov. What's your name?" The old man said.

"L-...Jodie."

_'Why did she start off with an L?' _

Time to do my mind-reader thing. I sat back, so it looked like I was still taking a nap.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, we weren't expecting any new members today! Please excuse everyone's attitude and absence." Makarov said

"It's ok Makarov, may I ask though..." Jodie questioned him.

"It's a nerve striker to talk about it around here. For everybody." The old man said. _**'The subject of my death affects them this bad!' **_Jodie's thoughts filled my head.

Her death? Is she a ghost! The very thought made me pale. Why would we be acting this way for Jodie's death... today everyone was mourning over Lucy.

"Oh. I understand. May I go see the master?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes child, he's upstairs." Jodie froze.

**_'He called me 'child', he used to call me that when I was part of the guild.' _**She thought.

She used to be part of Fairy Tail? As long as I've been here, no one's ever quit. This is all very suspicious. I opened my eyes and saw her heading toward Master Laxus's office.

_'I'll need to keep and eye on her... she's hiding something...'_

**Lucy POV**

I knocked on Laxus's door.

"Come in." He grumbled. I turned the nob. He looked up as I walked in.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm... Jodie Celeste." I told him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to join Fairy Tail." I told him. He stared at me.

"Why?" He asked.

_'He seriously just asked me why so bluntly?!'_

"I'm a mage and I need a guild. I've been traveling trying to find one, but none accepted me. I've really admired this one for a long time-..." He cut me off.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." He said as he went back to his paper work. I stared dumbfounded.

"Seriously!?" I screeched. He looked back up at me.

"Yeah, no ones excepted you and we accept everybody. You admire this guild, therefore you got guild spirit... and let's just say... you remind me of someone." He said. I paled, but forced a smile.

"T-thank you Master..."

"Laxus." He said.

"Laxus." I grinned. I turned to walk out when he called to me.

"The girl with the purple hair and green dress can give you you're guild stamp!" He called.

"Thank you!" I replied.

**Laxus POV**

_'Man, that girl reminds me of Lucy, it ought to be interesting when everybody else meets her.'_

**Lucy POV**

I darted down the steps. I knew Laxus wanted Kinana to give me my stamp so I found her at the bar, serving little Carson, while Levy sat next to him, ordering her lunch. Gajeel, I assumed, went back to their house.

"Excuse me. Master Laxus said I could get my guild mark here." I asked the temporary bar maid as I walked up she smiled.

"Yes, just let me finish taking this order and I'll be right with you." Kinana replied.

"... and one chocolate milkshake." Levy finished ordering. I took everything in my power not to burst out shouting how much I missed her. Gosh, it was only Levy around really, and I still couldn't barely contain myself. I can't imagine what's going to happen when the rest of my really good friends are here.

"Hey Lady!" Carson called I looked down and smiled at him.

"Are you joining our guild?" Carson asked.

"Yes sir, I sure am." I smiled down and ruffled his hair.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Carson, Carson Redfox. Though my friend Sawyer sometimes calls me metal-head." He said. I giggled.

"Well, Carson. I'm Jodie. It's nice to meet you." He grinned.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Jodie!"

"You can just call me Jodie, ok. Is this your mom?" I asked, looking at Levy, who had been watching Carson and I talk.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you Jodie!" Carson said as he got up from his stool, when he finished his food and went to play with Asuka.

"He's cute." I told Levy. She smiled.

"Thank you, you said your name was Jodie right? I'm Levy." She stretched her hand out. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Levy." I looked around the guild. "Is it always this quiet?" I asked. She smiled sadly.

"It's been like this the last few years." She said, her smile slowly dropping.

"Oh." I said. We sat in silence a few minutes, before Levy invited me to join her at a table. Kinana came and gave Levy her food and me my guild mark, purple in the same place as my last one.

"So, what made you decide to join Fairy Tail?" Levy asked.

"I loved the atmosphere that surrounds this place and I was a mage in need of a home." She smiled.

"Well, I think you found the right place. Fairy Tail's like a big family and home." I smiled.

"Sounds like my type of guild." I said. She giggled, then sighed.

"I'm sorry we're not quite ready for a new member today. There was an... event that happened a few years ago, most of our top mages were effected by it. We lost... one of our best friends." She whispered the last part, wiping away a oncoming tear. I tried hard to show a sympathetic reaction and not a guilty one.

"Oh... I'm so sorry... I had no idea..." I trailed off, but was shocked when Levy smiled at me.

"It's alright... because I don't believe she's really dead." This shocked me.

"You see, another of our friends supposedly 'died' for about two years, but she came back, because when she 'died' all she really did was disappear into a portal. I have a theory that the friend we're all mourning over had something similar happen to her." Levy explained quietly. I was shocked. It was like Levy new **exactly** what happened.

"There's this boy she was in love with and he loved her, I have a feeling this boy has the same exact theory as I do, otherwise I think he would've killed himself a long time ago." Levy said sadly. It took everything in me **not** to blush and puke. Levy continued.

"The boy she likes is a dragon slayer. If dragon slayers know for sure that their mate is dead, or that their mate doesn't love them, they don't survive long. I'm pretty sure that those two were mates, they just didn't know it. I'm worried about the boy though, because the girl has yet to come back, and I think he's giving up hope." Levy spoke.

"Wow, that's... so sad." I really didn't know what to say in this situation.

"Yeah, it is. I'm positive that she'll be home soon though." Levy said as she got up.

"Why's that?" I asked her. She turned and smiled at me.

"Because no one can stay away or hidden from their loved ones for long." Levy said goodbye and went to take Carson home.

I soon followed suit. As I got into my apartment. I laid down in bed, staring at my guild mark, repeating Levy's words.

_'Because no one can stay away or hidden from their loved ones for long...'_

**AN: Hey everybody! Sorry my updating has been on and off. I'm going to try and have an constant updating schedule (which I have posted on my profile), but school's been tough, so please forgive me! Anyways, please review!**


End file.
